October 8, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The October 8, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 8, 2012 at Power Balance Pavilion in Sacramento, California. Episode summary Brodus Clay vs. R-Truth never happened after Little Jimmy asked to dance with the Funkadactyls Following his loss to Antonio Cesaro last week, Brodus Clay was all set to get funk back on a roll on Raw with a match against R-Truth, but no sooner had The Funkasaurus finished his entrance than Truth was dragged into the ring by Little Jimmy, who appeared to be moving with great purpose toward Brodus and his Funkadactyl entourage. The problem, as it turned out, was something more deep-seeded than any kind of rivalry Little Jimmy had spontaneously developed with The Funky One: Truth's buddy was "going through changes" and thus, would be unable to sit still at ringside while Clay and the former WWE Tag Team Champion had their match. "Tonight," Truth said, "Little Jimmy wants to dance." And dance the five did, until Mr. McMahon's signature voice boomed from the TitanTron. Brodus and Co. would have to boogie their way to the locker room because The Chairman would begin his State of WWE Address then and there. Team Hell No vs Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler Team Hell No continues to be a holy terror for their opponents as, despite their trademark bickering, Kane & Daniel Bryan racked up yet another win, this time against the duo of Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler on Monday Night Raw. The infighting among the champions started before the match even began, when Bryan interrupted Kane's entrance to proclaim himself the Tag Team Champions. But even with the occasional spat, Kane & Bryan's odd-couple efficiency as a team was on display against Del Rio & Ziggler, who were unable to find their groove for much of the contest. It was Bryan who started things off, grounding Ziggler and then Del Rio with his trademark technical proficiency before Kane tagged himself in to pummel The Showoff with a sequence of power moves that saw Dolph thrown airborne multiple times in the span of a few moments. Ziggler & Del Rio rallied, though, eventually forcing Kane to tag Bryan back in and allowing the "No!" man a window to attack The Showoff. Bryan's flashiness nearly cost the champions, though, when Ziggler rolled up a risky top rope maneuver for a near-fall and reached Del Rio for a tag against the former World Heavyweight Champion. Del Rio and Ziggler traded strikes on Bryan for the next few minutes, keeping the submission technician at bay while blocking any opportunity to tag in Team Hell No's monstrous other half. The plan seemed well on its way to working, too, as Del Rio & Ziggler left Bryan dazed and confused after a long-form beatdown that seemed to spell the end for Team Hell No's chances in the match. But after withstanding a beating at the hands of Del Rio & Ziggler, Bryan eventually found his opportunity, hauling Del Rio into the turnbuckle and finally summoning The Devil's Favorite Demon into the match. Del Rio & Ziggler again seemed to have the match in hand, though, when they foiled a double-Chokeslam from Kane. But the oddly contentious teamwork by Kane and Bryan came in handy when all was said and done. Each time one the twosome tagged themselves into the match, it left Del Rio & Ziggler unable to rally and counter. A missile dropkick from Bryan, followed by a Chokeslam from The Big Red Monster, finally spelled the end for Team Hell No's latest challengers. Eve Torres vs Kaitlyn In a Divas matchup that was long coming, Kaitlyn made her return from injury to compete in the match she wanted all along: an opportunity at the Divas Championship. And, although the opponent was different than the one she initially planned to face at Night of Champions, the result was ultimately the same, as Kaitlyn ended the night without the Divas Title around her waist. Kaitlyn did put her power on display against Eve, hoisting the champion up for a Torture Rack and executing a textbook backbreaker that left Eve reeling in the corner. But Eve was ultimately the wilier of the two, targeting Kaitlyn's injured ankle to hobble her challenger before she could ever really mount an offensive sequence. Eve trapped Kaitlyn in a vise-like heel hook and forced her to submit in the middle of the ring. It fell to Layla, who had been sitting on commentary, to run into the ring and break the hold after Eve refused to release Kaitlyn following the final bell. The final tableau of the night was an odd one, with a seemingly concerned Eve fawning over the fallen Kaitlyn and Layla, clearly not convinced, giving Eve a statement of her own via a two-handed shove to send the champion backing out of the ring. Results * Tag Team Match: Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez & Vickie Guerrero) * 'Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'Eve Torres © defeated Kaitlyn Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Kaitlyn Category:Layla Category:WWE television episodes